Cloudy Arc over Remnant
by RisingSolstice
Summary: As a far as he can remember, Cloud wanted to be a hero. After so long, he finally learned what it meant to be one. Now he is needed somewhere... Where the dream really started. Post-FFVII:Advent Children
1. PROLOGUE

Yes the crazy ideas are coming back…, triggered by crazy ideas from other places. Been thinking of this for a while, but never seem to take off. Now it did. I didn't play any of the Final Fantasy games. I only watched is Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children… But its AU and a crossover... Deal with it.

Disclaimers: I don't own RWBY or Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

XXXXX

It has been so long since he had truly felt at peace.

After all he has been through…, after all he had done. The things he had lost… and eventually found. After finally confronting different ghosts from the past…, Cloud finally defeated his greatest enemy… Himself.

He can finally forgive his past. Yet there were still memories that the Ex-SOLDIER wished to go back to. That was the reason when he felt familiar warmth touched him. "Mother?"

"Again, why is everyone calling me their mother lately?" He recognized the voice. And although it was said in exasperation, Cloud can still feel the compassion that the person radiated.

"I guess they must be fond of you." Another recognizable voice commented light-heartedly.

"This one is too big to adopt." Cloud can feel her gaze on him, looking over with joy and sadness. "But you already had a mother… or you still have."

That resurfaced a memory he was certain wasn't tainted. Cloud had many secrets that came to light. But this one was only shared with a dear few.

Even though Claudia, bless her soul, took care of him to the best of her ability…, she wasn't his mother. Or to be specific… not the one who brought him to existence.

Cloud was so young back then but he remembers a woman…; his birth mother. With her was a man; his father and maybe a sister or two. He remembered the unadulterated happiness the child had with his family.

Then the fear and loss as that memory was plagued by dark clouds and thunder. The clearest memory was seeing another woman taking care of him. In time it was revealed that Claudia found him clinging to a piece of debris washed up on shore. But by then, most of the images of his past were blurred. His name was also lost. But he never gave up on the sensation… thus it became his goal.

The other memory was how even at a young age he wanted to be a hero. This became the boy's inspiration to join the SOLDIER. But the real reason was that seeing how Sephiroth and those like him were able to travel, this became a mean to search for his forgotten past.

But after all that happened, his hope slowly died as the burden of the Geostigma and his guilt grew. But the love and faith his friends had for him and the reassurance of the two more finally broke his cloud of depression and finally allowed himself to see the light.

Yet… the only regret left was that he wasn't able accomplish his first dream. To find his first family again.

"Tough luck, friend. Sounds like you don't have a place here… But somewhere… is in need of a hero. Think you're up for it, my Living Legacy?" The voice of his friend challenged him.

"They keep praying. Of love and protection. And for one day… guidance home." This final confrontation made the blonde able to do something that he hasn't done for a long time… Hope.

"Can I say goodbye first?" They deserve as much after he had been a jerk for all this years. He was concerned how they will feel, but that's what the farewell is for. And Cloud has faith that they can handle things from here on out without him. "Of course."

"Everyone… Thank you and… see you again… someday." After that, Cloud Strife disappeared from the Lifestream… and gone to where he is needed.

The taller figure shook his head at his friend's parting. "Still not much for words. Well, we better go tell them."

She nods in approval as light enveloped their spirit. "Yes, he may have become a memory. But he will be a good one."

xxxxx

The rhythmic beeping of different monitors was momentarily disrupted as the body connected to it slowly stirred. Cloud tried to make out where he was. It must be night time due to the surrounding darkness was only illuminated by the light coming from a window. And with the apparatuses he recognized, he was at least in a hospital due to seeing some furniture nearby.

He weakly tried to get up, but would have fallen off the bed if it weren't for some help. "Don't strain yourself. You have been in a coma for nearly two weeks now." His blurry vision caught a red tattered cape and his clouded thinking somehow made a connection with that voice. "Vincent? Where are we?"

"We are in Little Patch of Heaven Medical Centre." The unfamiliar location was pushed aside when a familiar feeling of worry followed when 'Vincent' continued. "But I am not who you think. My name is Qrow Branwen."

Something tells him that he is not in Gaia anymore. The shattered moon seems to emphasize this fact.

xxxxx

It has been an additional two weeks till he was finally considered fit to leave. But Cloud didn't only spend his time on physical rehabilitation. He took time to study this place called Remnant. Hunters, Aura, Grimms, Dust, Faunus… he took time to see the similarities and differences this new world has with his old one. But eventually, he saw that it was the other way around.

"Why are you telling me this? Why not before?" He asked his rescuer.

Qrow is what this world calls a Huntsman. He and many more are its protector from dark elements, be they man or beast, specifically the Grimms. He is also a teacher in Signal Academy which had valuable resources for knowledge, something he was thankful for.

But just like the animal his name sounds like, his presence could either be reassuring or unnerving. This must be why he got used to him quickly since he reminds him of another dark being in a tattered red cape.

But although the blonde was thankful for the man, he was still wary of his intention. This slowly rises when the teacher brought a history book of various Huntsmen and Huntress of the past. One caught his attention… Or more specifically: the emblem of the paired arcs. When he brought this up, Qrow conveniently provided a copy of the clan's history down to their current descendants. It was already suspicious, but what took the cake was that Arc's only son was regarded as missing.

The unasked question was answered by a laboratory result showing his DNA matching the nine other members of the clan. If this was proven right, he is Jaune Arc.

"Are you so trusting to someone you just met?" He had a point there. Cloud decided to trust the teacher because he took care of him along with the other expenses despite doing a sensitive lab test without his consent. He is also given the benefit of a doubt since he is still being treated like a patient. "But I believe you deserve to know."

The Ex-SOLDIER then thought of this when he have given consideration that he may be their lost son. "But did you tell them?"

What he said still left him unreadable, but he had a feeling that the Hunter is a good man. "I wasn't so sure if they are ready for the news. They been through many years of heartache and I am not about to provide false hope."

He had been unconscious for two weeks plus another two in confinement. The test must have been made during those times. "But you have the proof right here. They can be ready by then."

"But are you?" This shocked him, more so when he really thought of it. Cloud is now closer to his dream that he had ever thought possible… But it had been so long since then.

The missing Arc not only changed but the world, no matter which one, just doesn't sit still. The list of uncertainty is endless. This was validated by Qrow's observation. "Clearly you are not the boy they knew and lost. You have the eyes of a man. One who had lost and gained to make what he is today. You have eyes of a soldier." The Hunter wasn't off the mark despite having not yet confided with him.

"So tell me: are _you_ ready? While we're at it, think what you are going to do now."

XXXXX

* * *

Well hope you guys like this one. But if it's like the others… try again.

Still, the final statement is also an advertisement for suggestions to help get this idea going. Such as how will Cloud meet the family? And then there's Beacon. Should I give him a gun too (he was an infantryman)?

PS: I'm keeping the Fusion Swords, but I need a better name. First Tsurugi sounds a bit… generic. But since the main blade is named this, maybe it will stick unless thought of something better. Also planning to let him have the Fenrir motorcycle.

Anyway, see yah people.


	2. CHI: Of Old and New Bonds (Pt1)

Well, let's get this show on the road, the brainstorm of ideas was driving me crazy. Also, thanks to those helpful reviews and pm. Even though I still have a lot to learn, the ideas were a big help and thanks for bearing with me.

Disclaimers: Don't own them.

Warning: To those who don't like OC, I needed them right now. It's because they did not reveal much in canon that prompted me to make some. Some are not that important but others may be needed in the future.

* * *

 **CHI: Of Old and New Bonds (Pt.1)**

XXXXX

It can only be described as a miracle. It can never be called anything less even to those who knew who sent it. Lives were freed from the curse when the heavens poured out their blessing. Yet what cured the body of many hid the hurt that a few have in their hearts.

They searched but even with help, there wasn't a trace of the Ex-SOLDIER. They came to a grim conclusion.

It's as if the skies joined in their sadness, though some hid it better. This was the case for Vincent as he silently consoles a bawling Yuffie. Barret was also being the strong shoulder for his daughter to cry on. Some may use other means like Cid who outsiders can't tell if he was praising or cursing the 'heroic numbskull'.

Of all those gathered, the loss of a childhood friend hit her the hardest. Tifa wept but stood strong for her family… and for him. She futilely wiped her tears as she looked at the memorial they made for him. After finding and polishing the great sword to its former glory, they set it in Aerith's church to remind them that Cloud is now with the people who meant so much to him.

They do not know how, but they all heard Cloud's final words. He sounded so peaceful but she still wished for another way. Where he was home, here with them… with her.

"Nice work with the sword. Maybe now Angeal can shut up." They turned and were almost blinded by the light. Each arming themselves as their sight tried to adjust to the intruders.

"Oh… Zack." They were shocked still when they recognized the voice and connected it to one of the ethereal figures. "Aerith!"

The adults watched disbelievingly but the children were the first to react. They all cried happily as she warmly welcomed them. But they also bore tears of sadness when Marlene told her their loss. "He's gone… Cloud's gone."

Even in death, her warmth reached their troubled heart as Aerith spoke words of comfort. "Yes dear. But do not worry. He went on a journey to find himself… and maybe his home."

"Yeah, yeah, we already know that he's…-" Cid took a second to correct his words when all eyes were on him, especially an overprotective father whose pounding his metallic fist in case he said something not age appropriate. "… in a better place."

"Not sure if a remnant is better, but he's not called my Living Legacy for nothing." Zack emphasized which brought confusion… and hope to them. "He's… alive?"

Aerith nodded an approval. "Like I said, he's on a journey to find his way."

Yuffie was this close from tearing her hair off before she calmed down. "Aerith, we love you but ENOUGH WITH ANCIENT TALKS AND RIDDLES!"

"So he's gone home." They looked at Tifa who had a small smile on her face despite the tears in her eyes.

"But I thought this was his home. He promised." Denzel sadly argued.

Tifa knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulder, prompting him to listen carefully. "Yes, even if he doesn't say it, he felt at home here. But he wanted to find his first one."

"When we were kids, I thought Cloud was being full of himself when he said he didn't belong. But when he left, Aunty Claudia told me why. She wasn't Cloud's real mother and ever since he always dreamed to find his family again."

"When we met again, I was shocked and sad that he forgot about his dream. I was glad when he remembered. But… that dream almost died again, this time because was giving it up." Her voice cracked at the end.

It was Vincent who caught the hidden meaning. "He was losing the will to live."

"But he continued living all for you, his new family." Zack solemnly told them.

"Yet it wasn't enough, he's still gone! Maybe forever!" Vincent subtlety chastised Yuffie's outburst. But Tifa didn't deny it.

"I'm happy that he can now fulfil his dream but…" They didn't need her to continue to know that she was still hurting. Caught in her depressing thoughts, Tifa was surprised when Aerith embraced her.

"It will be alright." She comforted her as light was surrounding them. Aerith took her hand and placed in something before closing it. "From what I learned, his family never goes back on their words." She reassured before she and Zack vanished.

Tifa was silent before she wiped her eyes and while still being teary, they shone with hope. "You're right." She stood and looked up to see the sun peeking from behind the clouds. The brawler can feel their confused stare. "Didn't you hear him? I don't know about you guys but somehow he'll keep his promises."

She smiled when she saw understanding on their faces as she turned back to the sky. "So Cloud, wherever you are, no giving up and good luck!" Tifa watched as the more enthusiastic well-wishers joined in to shout their support. But she made a silent promise while holding the object close to her heart. ' _We'll see each other again… someday._ '

xxxxx

"Fascinating." That was what summed up the piece of crystal that a certain Signal teacher has been studying for quite some time.

Many would mistake it as Dust but Qrow and certain individuals knew otherwise. If he were to compare, Dust was an expendable fuel while this was akin to that of a battery. He felt the power accumulate as he fed it Aura. The energy can be restored back to him or amplify other elements and that was just the tip of its unknown yet endless possibilities. But the teacher found something else. He doesn't know if his colleagues share the sentiment but the crystal felt… alive.

Having enough research for the day, Qrow thought how such a discovery would bring much advancement to the kingdom. Yet he and others agreed that such breakthrough would bring unwanted attentions, good or bad. So for now everything was classified until given consent for the reveal of 'Materia', as this mysterious element was described by another enigma.

He left with only the clothes and weapons he was found in. The blonde also took a piece of the Materia, saying that the rest is for their own use. For something so valuable, Qrow felt right to 'buy' some of it from the young man.

Now more than three months and Cloud had been productive. It appears that he invested a great deal to make that monster of a motorcycle. But it seems to pay off as it was this that jump-started his own free-lance delivery service.

Cloud Strife… or Jaune Arc. More than a decade ago, the son and at the time youngest daughter joined their father on a cruise trip before an unexpected storm turned things for the worse. Many were lost, including little Jaune. The search stopped after a week but the family never gave up on him which explained his current status.

Now years later, Qrow was contacted by his… informant of a strange phenomenon. He and another colleague went to investigate.

In a cave they found a body encased in crystal. Despite their great caution, they were shocked that the prison shattered upon his touch… as if reacting to another life. The power that was released, though not forceful, was staggering as the Hunters felt it repelled any close by Grimms. He wasn't sure who else was alerted due to this, but he was thankful that he had contacts from the military to keep things quiet.

He dealt with the Arcs and they were good people. It was because of this suspicion when he felt a sense of familiarity from the boy… no, man. The Huntsman can see it in the swordsman's stance, as one who had been through battles, and his eyes, that the warrior had seen the winning and losing side of it. So Qrow can't fault him for keeping some secrets.

But what Cloud did share revealed that he has something more valuable than physical strength… The strength of the heart. He values bonds with his family and friends, willing to face anything to ensure their safety. And because of this, the young man felt afraid that it will be broken because he isn't anymore the son they remembered.

Such insecurities may seem trivial, but Qrow felt how much it weighs with what the lost Arc had been through. So he understood his reluctance and will only tell upon the young warrior's consent. Cloud still felt like he needs to prove something before he can face them.

So the older man trusts his decision. Qrow told the young man to contact him once he's ready to meet his family. On his side, the teacher will try to bridge the gap when the time is right.

Why was Qrow so concern of his wellbeing? It's because Cloud's resolves were directed towards family…, like Yang. And they may use different methods; the Huntsman was able to spot the self-directed guilt. But despite their own faults, they will take on the world for those they cherish.

Speaking of his fiery niece, a small smile graced his face remembering their run-in if the description match as quote: 'no good punk with a humongous sword that's compensating for something'. This led to Ruby, bless her naïve little heart, to list possible battle scenarios that warrant such large weapon.

He was thankful that Cloud didn't share her temper as it won't only be the blonde fighter's pride that would be damaged. He believes in his niece but watching again the latest trending video shows how much she still needs to improve.

xxxxx

 _The previous day…_

" **Winner and still reigning champion: Pyrrha Nikos!"**

A young woman clad in traditional armour raised her javelin in acknowledgement which caused the crowd to cheer louder. Pyrrha still retained the title 'Invincible Girl' for winning the Mistral Annual Tournament again. But this victory felt hollow. It was because she lost what she thought to have gained what was far more valuable than fame and glory.

It started the day before. Having won three consecutive years, Pyrrha have confidence that her training and, not to brag, talents would make it her fourth. She wandered around while waiting for the contest to begin, greeting admirers and observing the competition.

Then she bumped into someone. The moniker "Invincible Girl" was derived in battle but not necessarily out of it. But it was almost foreign for the redhead to be the one accidentally pushed back. Incidentally, that same strength was used to catch her from falling which was also a strange feeling.

After calming her more… passionate fans that jumped in her defence, she regarded an anxious blonde male looking confused with what almost ensued. He was slightly shorter than her but was quite fit as it takes such strength to carry that massive sword.

It was cute how he nervously apologized for the accident, which she also did in regards to the near creation of a mob. The amazon learned that he was a contestant and was finding the registration booth. Being such a kind soul, she happily helped.

Pyrrha may not be vain but she wonders how this person was so casual with her. The fans were one thing, but competitors have two sides. They either become nervous around her or try to show-off. Yet none of those were happening with this new person, even after he learned of her reputation.

It was a wonderful feeling to be seen as something more than an icon or a challenge. After the opening ceremony she kept him company, explaining the contest proper as the swordsman just arrived in Mistral that day. Pyrrha was called up and even though she heard it from many, it was a new and refreshing sensation when he wished her luck. That must be why the young warrior felt like she glided through the competition.

But she also watched intently his battle, the first one foreboding what was to come. His opponent was a fellow swordsman but it was clear who had a heavier sword… literally. The battle was a short one as it instantly ended when their weapons clashed. Both were caught surprised, one more fearful as he looked from half a sword in his hand to the one half buried in the crack on the arena floor. From there on, many battles were efficiently subdued, only using his sword with the more experienced fighters.

His latest opponent had skills but with an attitude that leaves much to be desired. Boasting how he, Herc as he bragged, will dominate the competition, the contrast of personality was great when her blonde companion just calmly fall into a stance. The battle lasted a little longer as the, forgive her language, jerk was able to make him fight a bit seriously. But that too was taken in comparison as the swordsman deftly evaded each wild strike.

It appears that Herc have brains as he was able to use his club to wedge the sword into the arena floor. Victory was at hand before it turned hands when this became the second weapon the blonde destroyed in the tournament with the reveal of another blade hidden in that big sword.

At the end of the day, she was happy that they were in the preliminaries. Happier when the lots were drawn and the blonde was her opponent. Pyrrha saw that he was holding back a lot and now felt a new vigour to see how they would match up. They wished each other luck, his being a bit reserved, before they parted.

The next day, she excitedly waited for him…but he didn't come. Being a local celebrity has its perks, but even with the time allotted did not make him appear. He lose by disqualification but she lost what she thought she have gained. The champion thought she gained a friend.

And the Celebratory Festival only slightly raised her mood but kept a happy face for those who supported her. So caught in her thoughts that the tall warrior failed to notice it before it was too late. But this time, the blonde she ran into was the one on the floor.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" From first glance, the person looked like he had been through worse. The white jacket was dirty and ripped in different places. The same could be said for the backpack, which she noticed a short sword secured in it. So was the jeans and the shoes were filthy. The only clothing that seemed intact was the indigo shirt which had a broach in a shape of twin arcs.

Yet it didn't hinder the young boy's appearance as he stared with those wide blue eyes. The indigo headband failed to hold back his short messy blonde hair, but it only made his effeminate face more adorable.

Pyrrha was about to lend a hand before the teenage boy excitedly jumped to his feet. "Ohmygoshomygoshomygosh! You're Pyrrha Nikos!" The high pitch may mistake him for… "My name's Joanne!" …a girl.

The Mistral amazon was used to the admiration and all that jazz. So Pyrrha was already prepared when the girl started searching her person for a pen and paper. And with those big pleading eyes while looking like she had been through the wilderness, how can she say no?

After signing, Pyrrha noticed something on the back of the paper. "Strife's Delivery Service: You name it, we deliver." She read aloud, reminded again of her loss when she guessed whose business card this was.

This stopped the girl's tirade as she realized it. Joanne appeared guilty as she explained. "Oh… yeah. I met Cloud a while back. He said sorry that he didn't make it, he was… busy saving me." Pyrrha felt a little relieve knowing that what Cloud did… or did not do wasn't intentional.

"Then he was smarter than he looks and save himself from the shame." It was… the jerk who eavesdropped. He still wasn't over the fact that he loss to someone he deemed as a no-name beginner… Oh the delusional fool.

"You take that back!" She was surprised of the fire in the young girl's eyes as she levelled a heated glare. Pyrrha stood ready if things get messy. "Cloud can wipe the floor with you blindfolded and one arm behind his back! In fact he is the greatest and bravest hero in all of Remnant!"

Herc just arrogantly dismissed this. "Spoken like a true fangirl. So go back to your fanclub of one to discuss how your great _hero_ wasn't able to face a challenge like a real man."

The girl refused to back down, but didn't have a comeback either. A sudden shriek startled them out of the tension, more so for Joanne since the sound was closest to her. She found the source was the portable Scroll in her breast-pocket. It was alerting her of being low in power. Which she realized was still on… Meaning it recorded everything until now!

"Wait I'll show you! I just need a charger and a projector!" She declared while frantically searching for the said items. Being helpful and curious at the same time, Pyrrha assisted in setting it up. They ignored the growing crowd drawn to their commotion. Once everything was ready, Joanne turned to the gathering with a firm resolve. "Be prepared! I'll show you and an Arc never goes back on their words!"

XXXXX

* * *

Aaannnddd… there's the kick off. So be patient, Cloud will get the spotlight once I set things in order. Anyway, like always, reviews and ideas will be taken into consideration.

See yah people.


	3. CHII: Of Old and New Bonds (Pt2)

Well here it is. I thought it was going to be easy just typing Cloud's part. But it turned out more eventful than first thought. Thanks for the wait and hope you'll like it.

Disclaimers: Don't own the parts that you know… and anything familiar as well. But those that aren't… well…

* * *

 **CHII: Of Old and New Bonds (Pt. 2)**

XXXXX

Having quitted a once peaceful organization turned terrorist group, Tukson was always living on the edge. So when the front door of his bookshop nearly flew off its hinge, he was about to unleash his inner beast despite the risks. He calmed down when he saw a familiar face. But the storeowner was still worried when the person dashed out the back door. So he was slightly prepared when an angry blonde woman came in and set her red glare on him.

"Blonde with a big ass sword? Out the back." He followed after she stomped her way to close the door. "Kid, I would congratulate you for bringing home a girl. But haven't you heard what hell hath no fury?"

From behind the counter came out said blonde with a big ass sword. The Ex-SOLDIER would have been annoyed by the kid comment. Blame the Mako, Lifestream or whatever Aerith did for his youthful appearance. Heck if the blonde was petty enough, he'll blame the 'kids' of this world for being taller than him. But since his new friend reminds him of his old one, it was easier to let it slide.

That and it had been a rough week. Bills are there and the other day he let easy money just slip through his fingers. But it didn't matter as he had done something more important than a few Lien. Though Cloud still can't ignore the need of it. So overtime it is and doing a little extra on the side as long as it is within his 'job policy'.

' _Note to self: never make night deliveries to a bar. You'll never know what nut-job goes there, even if they are not yet drunk.'_ Not even the hefty payment for being an on the spot bouncer was worth the hour-long highway chase. Those modifications on Fenrir Shadow were a life saver.

Slumping on a chair, Cloud caught the beer can that was tossed his way and regaled his day's misadventure over take-out fish sticks.

"Call me an ass but why didn't you just beat her up to get off your back?" His friend was probably one of his first customers. Initially it was because his delivery service was cheap. But Cloud learned something more once he got to know the rouge Faunus.

Being a mercenary once meant meeting a variety of characters. So there's the sense that deals with all things shady. And Tukson was simply put… suspicious. But since the shopkeeper didn't give any reasons… yet, he left with a subtle warning: "Don't cause trouble and I won't give you one". Funny how it became his unwritten job policy.

Eventually, the former mercenary got to know him as one who is currently avoiding trouble at all cause. He knew this as Tukson said he followed his instinct and it said that the blonde is an ally. But Cloud prefers to believe that he started to trust him as he had similar traits with his fallen friend. Even running from a former honourable cause sounds like Zack.

So he understands that some secrets were kept between them and had been good business partners ever since. Tukson even printed his ads. "I'm not going around looking for random fights. She was just upset of something."

"You noble bastard. Speaking of fight, what happened at Mistral? And not even a consolation!" He ignored the shopkeeper's incredulity as Cloud thought back on his eventful trip to Mistral.

xxxxx

 _The previous day…_

"So this is how Zack felt." Cloud said to himself as he tried to enjoy the calmness of nature from atop a cliff. The reason for the escape was something that Zack… and even Sephiroth had experienced as a SOLDIER and made him momentarily hate the title: Fans. His flawless victories in the Mistral annual tournament garnered this. Now that he had some peace, he recounted the reason for making this journey.

Cloud had thought back on what he found out at the hospital. He was an Arc. He had a family. Yet he didn't feel like meeting them yet. He didn't even memorize their names or faces.

It was because he didn't feel like he can face them. Other than what he remembered as a child, Cloud got nothing. And he didn't feel right to appear with nothing as well. This sprung the desire to accomplish something; whether it is an achievement or courage, before he can finally return.

He thought of being a mercenary again, but for more… noble cause. However, this world had it in bulks and they're called Hunters. And since this is a licenced career…, the swordsman wondered where he will get one. Qrow suggested going to school.

But with his lack of documents, the missing Arc was thankful that he even got a driver's licence. So the former mercenary thought of taking up the delivery service since if Remnant was anything like Edge, some deliveries must pass trecherous areas.

So after taking odd jobs and the money Qrow 'paid' for the Materia, Cloud was able to recreate and styled Fenrir Shadow. It still baffles him how outrageously affordable the parts were. Even more was what you can find at the local junkyard; those circuit breakers were practically brand new. Then again, students are able to buy ammunitions like they're candies.

It was rough going but he got it going. Or as much as it got since delivery services are erratic. So when he heard of a tournament that gives cash prize, Cloud headed straight for Mistral.

He didn't have time for sight-seeing but from a brief glance, he can say it is a beautiful kingdom. Modernization was ever present but it blended well with the kingdom's rich culture and history. He might recommend this place to Tukson since he noticed that the citizens were more accepting to Faunus.

He even bumped into a local celebrity, though the murderous glare of her fans made it a bad idea. Nevertheless, Pyrrha was a nice yet quirky girl… that reminded him of someone familiar. The spear and ensembles made her a more battle-oriented copy of Aerith. But Cloud didn't let that stop the friendship the young woman offered him.

Another reason for joining the tournament was to see how the swordsman would stack up against a Hunter… in a controlled environment that is. Cloud had his fair share of thugs and the occasional Grimm or two in one of his routes. But after that first one, he decided to tone it down a bit.

They are Hunters… in training. Not to brag, but though they have the skills, it meant little after the numerous battles he had been through, some he thought would be his last. It may seem unfair, but Cloud is a blank slate here (sort of)… and he needed the money.

This caused the current problem as his display of skills attracted quite a crowd. His old delusional self would have basked in the praise, now it only made the blonde uncomfortable. This was why he drove on his motorcycle towards the outskirt for some relative peace before his upcoming match.

However that peace was shattered when he heard a hollow roar from a distance. It is common for Grimms to be heard so far from civilization. But what really caught Cloud's attention was a small burst of light at a distance that would have been hardly spotted at this time of the day. The warrior had a gut feeling that something was wrong which prompted him to investigate.

The roars grew louder as he went closer to where he estimated the flare came from. But shock and fear flashed on his face when he heard a scream. A girlish human scream which made him drove faster.

Racing through the canyon, Cloud sensed the danger now approaching him. Proven when a large shape jumped off an outcrop. Dodging it, he came face to face with a large bipedal reptile: a Creep. One of the lesser known Grimms but no less dangerous, he sped passed it as he followed the rest to where he worriedly guess the source.

Up ahead he can see by his estimate at least twenty Creeps of varying size surrounding a large hill. He briefly spotted something gleaming from behind a rock.

Taking out two blades, the swordsman hurled it towards the mass clearing a path. The spinning weapons and dying roar caught their attention but Cloud blitz through when he caught his swords. Once he reached the bottom of the rock face, he tucked in the two parts and found a blonde teenage girl with a sword hiding among the rocks. "Get on!" he ordered which she immediately jumped in.

*"Hold on tight!" And the girl did it with her life as the bike revved up to escape the horde. Those ahead tried to form a blockade but Cloud swerved his way through. The sound of thundering footsteps were indication that they gave chase.

She screamed when one appeared on their right. Cloud timely dodged its bite while accelerating to escape the one from behind. He continued to evade but soon two caught up at both sides, surrounding them. They both lunged together but Cloud immediately opened the sword compartments to knock them. He took out the main blade and slashed one that sneaked up beside them.

The chase escalated as Cloud was now troubled with dodging and striking them as more were gaining on them. Up ahead was a wide gorge. The girl was cursing their luck but Cloud saw an opportunity. Feeling how the motorcycle accelerated, she fearfully realized the plan.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" "YES WE WI-!" A large head struck before they can make the jump and caused the bike to go off balance. Their jump had fallen short as they drew closer to crashing the cliff wall. Thinking quickly, Cloud shifted the bike and stabbed the wall to give leverage. He needed space for momentum and briefly looking up, he saw some descending. This left going down as their only option.

They roughly dropped to the canyon floor before they sped off again. But he suddenly stopped when they reached a dead end which was too steep to climb. Looking back, the girl realized that they were trapped as black mass was blocking their only exit.

Cloud was caught in a bind as he can feel the girl's distress. He can escape while carrying her but he's not going to risk it as he will have to also fight his way out.

The girl held tighter as she hid from those fiery glares. She was weeping in regret that she also brought harm to someone else. "I'm scared."

Cloud took her hands and squeezed it in comfort before prying them off. "Me too." But he got off the bike and retrieved the other parts of the Fusion Sword.

The girl silently followed his unspoken instruction to stay back. She can't help but feel the reassurance that unwavering gaze had. When the swordsman looked back at her, she knows that he was their only hope. "Will we make it?"

"Trust me… You will." Cloud said as he turned to face his adversaries with a heavy steel in his hand and heavier steel in his eyes.

The first move was one impatient Creep that charged. But it didn't make halfway when it was swiftly cut down. The fall of one of their kind triggered the stampede of sharp claws and fangs.

He dodged a chomp before swinging the heavy sword to crush its skull. The same weight was applied when Cloud swatted a smaller Creep which was knocked back to its comrades. The rest rushed in frenzy as he met those heads on by decapitating another.

He did a backflip to avoid one and twisted in mid-air to slash another. Once he landed, one tried to tackle him only meet a razor-sharp edge. A large Creep tried to crush him underfoot. But Cloud nimbly sidestepped and made a wide swing. He didn't look back as he slammed another's head then jumped over it to avoid the toppling corpses. The blonde turned mid-air to avoid one's gaping maw and struck its side on the way down.

"Behind you!" He already sensed that as he turned to hit it. But what Cloud didn't see was that another jumped in and bit down the sword, pinning both of them in place. Seeing an opportunity, two pounced. However Cloud took hold of a back blade and cut through the mouth along with those that jumped him. After dealing with the pair, he freed his sword in time to watch more rushed in an attempt to overpower with numbers. With just a second to reorient, he unleashed a whirlwind of destruction as steel flashed through flesh like lightning.

The girl watched in wonder as how he was fending them off. She grew hopeful as the horde was reduced to a handful. Cloud landed near her for a breather but by now the remaining Creeps were eyeing him warily. But a loud rumble was felt followed by a deafening roar that sent chills down her spine.

Casting a very large shadow was the biggest Grimm they have ever seen. Bigger than the remaining monsters and covered with more spikes, Joanne recognized the textbook definition of doom. "The Creeper Rex…"

Cloud was not easily intimidated after facing the likes of Bahamut SIN and worse monsters. Still he cautiously observed it as he had learned that Grimms becomes more dangerous as they grow older.

The arrival of their alpha seemed to renew the fury of the Creeps as they attacked once again. But after taking out three, the Rex joined the fight, jaws snapping overhead. Cloud dodged it and tried to severe its head. But its armoured hide was thicker which only left a considerably shallow cut. The Rex swung its skull and tossed him against the cliff wall. Clearing his head, he jumped up a ledge to avoid being rammed by the Grimm.

"Stay back!" He followed the shout and his blood ran cold seeing the girl had the other's attention. The Rex attempted to chomp him again. But Cloud didn't have time for this as he landed on its snout. The loss of its eye would buy enough time to act. Thrown off the thrashing beast, Cloud pumped Aura into the sword. He landed and launched a Bladebeam that demolished most of them. One was only knocked back but was soon finished by Cloud. A roar caught his attention as he turned back to the last remaining Grimm.

With a swing of its massive tail, the Rex threw a large boulder towards them. Cloud quickly responds as a powerful downward strike reduced the boulder into rubbles. But he was caught off guard when a massive jaw was upon him and quickly clamped down. Tears flowed as the girl feared for his and her soon to be end. Then the Rex stood up and thrashed. Locked in its jaw was Cloud who was holding the mouth open with the sword.

Cloud knew that he can't hold on for long, forced his Aura into his arms to make a powerful push. The jaw's grip slackened a bit but that was all he needed to release one hand to slam the side of the sword. This triggered one of the blades to shoot into the roof of the mouth. Cloud was tossed out while the Grimm flailed in pain.

Cloud took a stance and once again flared his Aura. Then in a flash he stabbed the Grimm. He wasn't through as he shot up while dragging the blade along its underside. At his zenith, Cloud executed the final blow for a flawless Climhazzard.

As the two figures fell, Joanne burned the battle into her memory. All the story she heard and read of knights and dragons have undergone a major revision. And she was the first to witness the advent of a legend.

xxxxx

"…You weren't scared. The only ones more scared than I am were those Grimms when you chopped them up with that giant sword! I bet they got scared even more when you had five more of those bad boys!..." It had been nearly five minutes and it appears that Joanne is still not done. But Cloud is alright with it as long as she was doing better. She was silent ten minutes ago and he was worried that she was harmed in another way.

She must be excitedly distracted as Joanne did more of praising his skills than introducing herself, vaguely mentioning that she was the youngest in the family. The reason for going up there was to prove herself. He somehow scolded her but did not humiliate as the Ex-SOLDIER too had his superiority issues.

Thankfully, before she laid it too thick they heard a loud noise this time from Mistral. As the sun was setting, they can faintly see spotlights were flashing and festive music booming.

"We made it!" The blank look the driver had warranted a bit more information. "It's the Celebratory Festival, it's a party after the tour… na… ment…" Joanne slowly realized the implication which caused her to loudly apologize: "I'M SORRY!"

"Yeah, I know that already." thinking that it was because of her reckless idea a while ago. But Joanne hysterically corrected the misunderstanding. "Not that! You were amazing back there! You would have won the tournament!"

Figuring out now what she meant, Cloud just shrugged it off. "Nah, that's ok..."

But Joanne was having none of that. "No it's not! You were big yesterday; you would have been bigger today! Win or lose, your battle with Pyrrha alone will be stuffs of legends! If it weren't for me, you would have been famous! You would have been a hero! You would-"

She was stopped when he broke the vehicle without warning. "Joanne!" The tone was the only indication that this was more severe than his earlier scolding. "Never say that there is something more valuable than your life! If you still think it's not, then to others it is!"

After calming down, Cloud felt guilty when he replayed what he said. It worsens when he took in Joanne fearful stare at him. "I'm sorry." he solemnly apologized as he started up the bike again. The ride became awkward as he can feel that Joanne had put some distance between them while trying to get a firm hold on anything but him. "I shouldn't have said it that way."

After trying to think up a way to fix the damage, Cloud finally relented to let his heart speak. "Long ago my dream was to be a great hero, one that would stand out amongst the greatest. I had done and would have done anything for that dream. I made promises to many people." Cloud didn't know if his tale meant anything to anyone, but the trip down the memory had made a depressing turn.

"But I failed them. So many times. So much that I wasn't fit enough to help anyone… not my family, not my friends…, not even myself. I can never be a hero because I gave up." He failed to notice that Joanne was close enough to see how his eyes held unshed tears.

His visage still looks sorrowful, but a sad smile was enough to brighten it even for a bit. "But they didn't. Despite all my failures, they still stuck by me. They cared and helped this loser. They even forgave him. They gave me the strength to face another day. They are my reason why I continue to fight. To me, they are my heroes." Cloud cared less with how he rubbed his eyes as he remembered the faces of those dear to him.

"One of my friends made me his legacy. He made me vow to embrace my dreams and protect my honour. My dream is no longer to be a hero and my honour is not just for myself. My new dream and honour is to be like my heroes… to have the strength to protect those I cherish."

The tension eventually lifted when Joanne voiced a quiet concern. "But why did you still went there and save me? We only just met."

"Because it's what heroes do: they save and protect. And that's who friends were before: someone you just met." And whatever depressing air remained had left when Joanne giggled in recollection. "Like my mom said; strangers are friends you haven't met. So we're friends?" Joanne kept to herself when she guessed that out of the two, Cloud was more relieved. "If you want, I'm okey with it."

The trip was quiet again, but no longer tense. They finally reached the gate. Joanne got off the bike but wondered why he was facing the other direction. "Where are you going?"

Checking if he has enough fuel for the trip, Cloud explained. "To Vale. Better get back to business since the prize money is gone now. And the bills won't pay themselves, you know?"

"Business?" She was presented a leaflet as Cloud wasn't quite sure how to advertise his modest job. "A delivery-boy? Get outta here."

"I'll do that in a while. So take care of yourself." But he was halted when Joanne called out.

"Wait! If you tell them what happened they may be awed enough to give a consolation!" This earned an amused ruffle of her messy hair. And she may look adorably annoyed but somehow liked the feeling.

"That sounds great but unlikely. And I don't think I may be wanted anymore in a party, not after breaking a promise again." She didn't know what the promise was but it must have been important if Cloud looked guilty for not keeping it.

Cloud was shocked when the girl embraced him. He wasn't sure what to make of it until Joanne somewhat consoled him. "No matter what they… or you say; you're my hero."

A smile tugged on his lips at the girl's simple yet meaningful word of comfort. "Thanks Joanne."

She continued to wave until Cloud was out of sight. Joanne hoped to see him again, keeping the ads and thinking of what to be delivered to use as an excuse. The young Arc then rushed into Mistral, unaware of the events she had set into motion.*

xxxxx

All activities stopped as the crowd watched with bated breath the whole scene. Since it was played from a first-person point of view, they ignored the ending as they felt like they were experiencing the story. They felt the fear and hope as a valiant hero stood tall to protect.

All the participants were watching it with astonishment yet with a hint of uneasiness, more so for the one who openly jeered Cloud. They all had training to be Hunters and Grimm encounters, but never against this size or number at the same time. After watching how the swordsman proficiently devastated the pack, they realized that he's leagues beyond their skills. The lone wolf was unaware that he had gain the admiration and respect of a kingdom.

Pyrrha watched mesmerized as Cloud weaves each intricate step in his dance of death. Each slash felled a foe and any falter was never exploited as he was too agile to be caught. The only time he appeared to be in trouble was against the largest monster… yet he came out victorious.

Many chattered how it would have been the fight of the century if they ever faced. But she knew better. If he ever took her seriously… she will surely lose.

But Cloud's character was comprised of more than his strength. His mind had wisdom that was beyond his years. And heart that has fortitude to persevere yet was gentle enough to care. Despite admitting so many faults, he still has qualities… admirable qualities befitting of a hero.

After watching the video, she felt inadequate to fault Cloud for not showing up. The young amazon was lamenting of their missed match when he was foreshadowing the future battle. The one she will dedicate her life to protect everyone…, just like him. Pyrrha wasn't sure what this feeling in her chest, but she wants to believe that it is the hope of meeting him again.

Someone else also have their heart speaking to them. As she watched the video, Joanne Indigo Arc was reliving everything that led her to this day. And she regretted the decision she made and remembered what she had sometimes taken for granted… Her loving family.

Ever since she was growing up, Joanne thought she was a bit different. She had tomboyish attitude with a flair for adventure. She thought it was due to being the youngest of seven sisters. But the young Arc felt a drastic shift when she aspired to follow her family's footsteps as a Huntress.

She noticed how her father has proud yet sad eyes. More so for her mother when the woman subtly wipes hers when she thought the girl wasn't looking. And her sisters were suddenly supportive of her endeavour. But the strangest was the sister before her convincingly hiding her turmoil whenever they were together.

It was too much and Joanne confronted it with the whole family. It was finally revealed that all these years, she had missed one member. She had a brother: Jaune Arc. All this attention was because they were making up for what was lost. Because they thought she can be their son and brother.

They apologize how they unconsciously acted. But the one she was closest to confessed that this was her form of redemption. Joanne took it well but felt unsure what is now expected of her. She felt that if she wasn't one of a set, she was a replacement for a missing piece. She still loves them but she needs a way to get out of anyone's shadow.

And she realized that she almost casted another dark shadow into their life. She enjoyed the trip to Mistral but the girl had another trill in mind. With a new hoverboard, Joanne sneaked out to the outskirt for some adventure. She secured her Scroll to record the ordeal.

But things went south very quickly when she heard a roar that was uncomfortably close. The girl tried to escape but she was quickly cornered when they surrounded the hill she was hiding in. She knew the flare she kept will do little in a bright day but she was getting desperate. She was losing hope… till he came.

Like a hero, Cloud rescued her from clutches of the monsters. But he revealed how heroes were as much human as everyone else. Heroes cry and fall, but what makes them more than anyone else was that they get back up. How they will face every obstacles for their love ones. This was his reason to fight… This became her reason to protect.

That's why when she recognized voices calling for her; Joanne immediately latched on to the source. "Mom! Dad! Everyone! I- I'm… so sorry…" She wept as her parents held her in a firm yet warm embrace, the voices of her sisters' comforting her. They would have scolded her, but were too relieved and happy that she had made it home…, because of a selfless hero. He may claim to be a humble delivery-boy but he delivered something very precious.

But someone intently looked back at the video being replayed and felt something tugged at her mind and heart. "Who are you?"

XXXXX

* * *

Initially it was just supposed to be Cloud's fight, sort of like a trailer (might be a title somewhere). But it eventually became a lot more (don't know if it was too much) as I gave an indirect backstory. Now… where to?

Note: Pyrrha is 'The Invincible Girl' and earlier Herc is… well… a Jerk. So Cloud is…_ (Just something to work out later).

Now remember: Reviews and Ideas will be taken into considerations. See yah people.


	4. CHIII: The Lesser of the Two…

Good day people. I would like to say thank you for the wait unless _somebody_ comments about it... Anyway life has its ups and down so... yeah, been busy. So here it is.

Disclaimer: Same reason like the last one.

* * *

 **CHIII: The Lesser of the Two…**

XXXXX

 _Months ago…_

"Thanks to you kid, the shop is now spotless. You earn yourself a raise if we get full mark." Mr Jin, aka the shopkeeper, beamed as he took in the orderly structure of the store. And after working for some time in the From Dust Till Dawn, his favourite and probably only employee seems to share the sentiment.

"WHAT ARE YOU ANIMALS DOING HERE?!" The commotion caused the duo to look outside. The shopkeeper recognized the angry man in official attire as the inspector, but Cloud angrily saw was an oppressor. The man was humiliating a young woman. And the Strife's anger was slowly boiling over as those witnessing this were keeping their distance, some even encouraging it. All because of what she is: the girl was a Faunus.

It surprised him at first but got over it. What the Ex-SOLDIER didn't was the discriminations the Faunus faced just because they were different. At one point he admired the White Fang as they tried to settle dispute through peaceful means. That is until their radical shift in power, leaving those not involved to suffer more.

And it was the final straw when the man slapped the girl. The blonde went to retrieve his sword before a frail hand held him firmly. "Cloud, please don't. I know it's unfair. If she comes back, I'll give her everything she needs. But I can't lose the shop." The old shopkeeper sadly begged.

The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing… But Cloud understands. As much as they want to help, people like Mr Jin holds little power against those who selfishly used them. That's where learned the purpose of his. "Don't worry, it's not like I work here anyway."

The shopkeeper was shocked when he realized what the young hero meant. He quickly got some Lien and handed the confused blonde what may be his termination pay. "If you still need work, these doors are always open to people like you."

The girl was on ground shaking, holding her long ears trying to block out their harsh voices. But it turned to a muffle whisper that made her take a peek. Instead of an ugly sneer, her view was blocked by a large slab of metal. She followed the length of the blade connecting it to a muscular arm which leads to a stoic face. She was transfixed how his blue eyes burned with such intensity but she was surprised that they were not directed to her.

"Did Torchwick not pay you enough for you start harassing anyone in sight?" The man's face scowled with indignation as he regarded the interloper. "HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE ME WITH THAT SCUM?!"

But his glare was nothing as the blonde's eyes seemed to glow with barely restrained fury. "THEN HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE THE INNOCENT WITH THE GUILTY?! The fact that she didn't fight back means she is nothing like the White Fang!" The crowd let out a protest but was silenced as those expressive blue gaze bore down on then, the ones at the front feeling they were judged with anger and disappointment.

The swordsman turned back to the bigger threat. "You just might as well be an associate for helping them gain new members by pushing every Faunus in their direction!" He was addressing this to the man, but Cloud made sure that all around heard it. He felt glad that some looked down in shame, not due to a sick sense of superiority but relief that there is still hope for these people.

"What does a punk like you know? I'm-." He tuned out his longwinded bullshit because he nearly heard the same thing among wealthy bigwigs. Claiming what they do is for the good of the organization along with an illusion: the people, but subtly was only to benefit themselves. They enjoy the power they have over others but will become furious once someone stands up to them. This was the case as the bigot brought out his weapon. "-… an elite of the Schnee Dust Company! Who are you against that?!"

"Me? No one important." Preparing his stance, the enigma regarded him neutrally. "I'm just a nobody."

xxxxx

Any regular thief would have just stolen stuffs, mainly cash, while the shop is closed. But Roman Torchwick is not your regular run of the mill burglar. After a number of successful heist, he needed some downtime. And that is what robbing local Dust shops is. It would be considered pocket change compared to what he usually steals but it was for another reason.

Roman was in for the thrill of publicly messing with the authorities. He's hoping so see how competent the cops were in this side of Vale, maybe a Huntsman even. But a cute little girl with a wickedly big scythe was a new one. And he had to admit that Red had talent.

 _*BOOM!*_

And now another huntress is doing a number on the Bullhead. His associate was fending of the attacks while he tries to keep this bucket of bolts airborne.

"Getting a bit windy out thEEERRREEE!" The airship violently jerked. But instead of gaining altitude, it was slowly being weighed down. The look of frustration immediately shifted to shock and nervousness when the cockpit was at the level with a building opposite it. If Torchwick failed to recognize his stony expression, the big ass sword was a dead giveaway.

With one hand steadily holding the weapon, the other one slammed something on the blade that made it glowed whitish blue. Roman immediately recognized that it was Dust and the element was revealed when he fired projectiles of ice. The criminal mastermind counted himself lucky when his current companion was able to clear everything in a fiery tempest and immediately left striking distance.

Cloud watched futilely as the aircraft was no longer in range. He quickly jumped off the building while ignoring the attention that was already drawn to him. Landing in an alley where Fenrir Shadow was parked, he vacated the area immediately.

The blonde always thought that someone as infamous as Roman would go for the big prizes while ignoring the small trinkets. He was wrong and that angered the Ex-SOLDIER for another reason. He figured that Roman would lay low if the crime boss was smart as he claims to be. But he recognized those goons and knows who's partially to blame.

xxxxx

Months ago, The Club was nearly trashed by an enraged blonde. Now another is doing a repeat, though the casualty is lesser due to knowing who they are dealing with. They may be fired for not doing their job but at least they still have two legs to walk out the door. And these expendable minions resigned to have whatever pride they have left crushed as their boss' two female bodyguards bravely stood up to him.

"Melanie. Miltiades. I consider you as my friends so I'm asking you two to step aside. You know how this will go." Cloud asked/demanded.

And knowing him, the twins are aware how outmatched they were. They know it will be a hard battle but Melanie was worried it will be harder for her sister. Miltia may be able to hide her feelings but the red dancer was already fighting before it even started. She will never admit it but the white twin was thankful that Junior took the choices from them. "Girls, let him. He just came to talk."

Cloud sat at the bar and caught the Screwdriver that was sent his way. But that wasn't what he wanted. "So…" Some icebreaker that was. "… heard you ran into Roman… _*crack*_ … again."

"Where is he?" Usually he charged info, but since Cloud was one of the few people he tolerated, maybe a freebie. That and the broker can see the signs of a certain strategy for data gathering. "Don't know. He just comes here like he own the place. Doesn't even have the decency to bring back the things he borrows in one piece."

Junior can sympathize a bit, heck he's still crossed with that girl for wrecking his establishment. But considering who the blonde is dealing with: "Kid, good as you may be, but an advice from the only brain Torchwick leaves while he picks the muscles: snakes like him are too slippery and the catch isn't worth the venom… And they have a whole nest of them if I wager anything."

"Look who's talking." Cloud scoffed, his favoured drink left untouched as he can't trust anyone at the moment.

Being involved in a pseudo-illegal business made the part-time bartender used to such remarks. He still felt the need to justify it in his own way. "You were a mercenary so you understand how things go in the underground."

It was fortunate for the materials that made his gloves as the broken glass testified how Cloud felt of one of his less than stellar past. "I know that! That's why you still run this place!" As long as the general populace sees his front as just a tough owner of a bar, authorities cannot outright arrest him. But even if some criminal activities were to connect to him, Junior at least has one contingency. Information is a valuable yet dangerous commodity.

"So I hope you understand what I'm going to do." Cloud lowly forewarned. On the same note, the authorities aren't obliged to be involved in settling obscured retaliations unless wide-scale collateral is to follow.

"Don't think I'll take it sitting down." Junior prepared while subtly reaching under the counter.

"Good. So I won't feel bad when I do this!" He expected the first hit but the punch still came out of nowhere. The mob boss was able to take hold of his bazooka and lost no time unleashing hell. Cloud dodged each missiles with fancy footwork that made him wondered if the twins dragged the kid to the dance floor. As his current opponent drew closer, Junior collapsed his weapon into its melee form and struck hard. It hit… but did not get the result he wanted.

From what he knows of the blonde, hefting that big ass sword took serious muscles. And since Cloud said he had a brawler for a friend, lessons must have been pounded into him if he was unarmed. That was painfully proven when the older man was sent cracking a wall.

Any retaliation was futile when Strife was upon him and delivered a rain of fists. The other occupants can only watch, some wincing, as their boss became the target of his misplaced aggression. After a while he let up and heavy breathing, wheezing on bartender's part, was the only sound that permeated the tense room.

"Remember when I said I won't feel bad about this? It still feels like it anyway. It must've been for all the help when you were still my boss, thanks for getting me that license by the way." He chuckled and the broker would have too if his jaws weren't killing him. With one good eye, he saw how fast the guilt was shut behind that steel mask. "But if somehow you helped in harming those I cherish, the deal is off!"

The crowd cleared as he walked towards the door. "Cloud, wait!" He didn't turn back, but the blonde did stop. "If it means anything, I don't let the girls join my other business." The twins were shocked yet touched that their boss was ensuring they were still seen in a favourable light with their former co-worker.

But they along with everyone nervously waited for the blonde's reaction. With a sigh, Cloud called out before he finally exited the club. "I reserve my delivery for important packages. In the meantime, get your own booze."

Still not sure who to respond to, the remaining thugs waited for their orders. In a rare moment of concern, the girls helped their boss back to his feet. Junior looked towards the exit with akin to respect while regarding his near good for nothing gang with a bit of distaste. "That guy is worth more than all of you decent lots." He accepted the block of ice the red girl provided. "Just too decent for his own good."

xxxxx

The ride back to where he is staying was either short or long due to how much he was thinking at that moment. Cloud wondered why he reacted so violently. If he was honest with himself, the Ex-SOLDIER would admit he was indifferent if not jaded when he came to Remnant… just like he was for the past 3 years.

Despite finding of his origin, the lost Arc knows no one. He got nothing. He was basically a nobody. After seeing how this world works, Strife wondered why he still bothers living in it. It was peaceful, yes. But despite how much better compared to Gaia, he can't disregard Remnant's darkness that was just lurking around the corner…, waiting for the light to flicker.

But what was stopping the warrior from relapsing back to a depressing mess was what his friends had shown him.

 _xxxxx_

 _FLASHBACK_

Evening slowly approaches as many were finishing their activities before they call it a day. The same can be said for Cloud as he made his final delivery. This one was agreed to be brought at the end of the day as the bookstore will be closing soon.

Parking at the back alley, which he noted was neater than The Club, the delivery-boy was about to open the backdoor before he heard someone talking. "…I wished I had left sooner, like you did." It was a female voice that sounds vaguely familiar but for the life of him can't place where.

"No. When I left, I already did so much, some that can never be fixed. I should have realized it sooner, like you did." Cloud knew it was wrong but a voice without a face made him cautious for his friend's safety. "You have a chance now. And if you think this can make things right, then I wish you luck, Half-Pint."

"To you too… and… thanks for everything, Logan." The shutting of the door was his signal to count before finally entering the shop. They exchanged greetings and stored the package.

"Thanks for not barging in. It would have been real awkward." He wasn't surprised that Tukson knew he was there but he wondered why the renegade allowed the conversation to continue. But respecting his secrets, the former mercenary decided on a more ordinary topic. "So… Logan?"

"Yeah, but what kind of fugitive would advertise where he's hiding?" Cloud quickly got what it meant and warily looked back at where the mysterious visitor exited. Seeing how it alarmed him, Tukson reassured before he gets too paranoid. "Don't worry. She's like me."

Hearing a thud, Cloud saw how he slumped on his sit like one who held a great weight. And how pride and remorse flashed on his face, he can guess the burden weighed the former terrorist's heart. "I take it back, she's actually not… She's far better."

His gaze was so distant that the blonde felt that he won't be heard. He was about to intervene before Tukson started reminiscing. "She, like many of the Faunus, hoped one day for equality… freedom… forgiveness… and many more. She had the skills that made her a valuable asset for the cause. She had the passion…, but… I felt that her heart was not yet tempered for the more… treacherous missions. So I took them… All for that dream… All for our kind's future."

But the Faunus brought up his hands and saw the blood his claws had mercilessly drawn. "But that future was not what I wanted for her and other generations." He still held animosity for certain humans but Tukson grieved for what his kinds was slowly becoming. "One forged by monsters, like me… I realized that… I was already a traitor even before I defected."

Feeling like he intruded, Cloud asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

With a careless shrug, "Instinct." Cloud was getting tired of that excuse. It wasn't doing the Faunus any favour with sounding more demeaning considering what he is. He was about to scold when his friend stared at him with an intensity so familiar. One that was comparable when Zack entrusted him his legacy. "I have a feeling that your path and hers will someday meet. What will happen, I don't know. But despite being raised in the shadows, she deserves to see the light."

 _xxxxx_

In his final hours in Gaia, his friends had cracked the stone confines he erected in his heart. Now Cloud felt betrayed for what a friend has done… angered that innocents were harmed… shame that he was doing little to prevent it… and the strong desire to do something about it.

As much as his mind still thinks of the cold hard truth, he allowed his heart to find that spark of hope. Just as he feared for people like Sephiroth, he is willing to give a chance to those, of all reference, like Rufus.

He didn't view Hunters and authority figures very highly due to his experience at SOLDIER. But Cloud realized how bias he was when a white-haired Huntress stopped the fight before it escalated. Surprisingly, she defended him and the Faunus girl against her shameful excuse of a subordinate. He's still wary for any ulterior motives, but he decided to give this esteemed profession a chance.

He learned that the Faunus girl he rescued that day still aspired to be a Huntress despite what she had been through. Her reason may be a little naïve, but the swordsman admired her resolve.

And the warrior now felt the need to find his resolve again… to find a purpose once more. The blonde was starting to sound like when he was still so innocent to the world… when he still dreams of being the hero. Cloud chuckled at the notion but maybe that's what he can do. Though he felt a little rusty and needs a refresher.

Since he is so good in fighting, the practical side thought that former mercenary might as well earn something from it. The offer from that white-haired officer was enticing until he heard that Atlas was essentially a military base, let alone the headquarters of this world's Shin-Ra.

Cloud felt that this decision will be less stressful for his psyche as he took out and read again an official-looking letter that he needs to reply in less than a week.

 _Dear Mr. Cloud Strife,_

 _A pleasant day!_

 _We cordially extend an invitation to Beacon Academy…_

XXXXX

* * *

And that's a wrap. So if you figured it out, canon begins here. So how will our hero dropout deal with schooling? That's for the fun of the author to make and for the readers to criticize (unless they want to burn the idea).

Like before: ideas and suggestions will be taken into considerations. See yah people.


	5. CHIV: Beacon: Shin-Ra with Drama

To rant… or not to rant.

It's admittedly quite a while but reality sure kept me busy. And since I finally have a fixed job for the foreseeable future…, let's say I hope you understand. Reality or destiny, your pick.

Speaking of which…

Raise your right hand if you felt something died with you after watching season finale of Volume 3…

Now raise your left hand if you want to defy destiny by any means…

Now look into the mirror and realized that I'm trying to give you an idea…

…

…

…

*Cough* Anyway… go ahead with what you came here for. And since Volume 4 is around the corner, I'm hoping to build enough grounds to choose my own path… or whatever.

Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I could own it. But I don't have an originality and am quite a pacifist.

* * *

 **CHIV: Beacon: Shin-Ra with Drama**

XXXXX

Something is definitely wrong with him.

He dodged speeding bullets while parrying deftly agile fighters with a ridiculously large sword, all while doing a gut-wrenching race on death with wheels.

Yet… the thought of riding anything but his bike makes the blonde queasy. Land transport is not that bad, boats are reasonable. But aircrafts… was the worst. Cloud wasn't sure how he still had it but he tried rationalizing (read: finding something to blame) to distract his unease.

Physically: the Ex-SOLDIER must have been pumped with enough adrenaline to normally cause ulcer… And his past adventures stressed the fact that there wasn't enough time to get sick.

Psychologically: after all he have been through, the lost Arc wanted some semblance of control in his life. Being in this flying death-trap gives little option on how to survive it if it crashes. Heck it would have been better if he knew how to attach wings on Fenrir Shadow (that's why the blonde stashed himself in the cargo bay with his second greatest piece of work).

Emotionally: same as above but more on what he truly matters in his life. Hopefully he can do soul-searching right this time.

Socially: … he blames Cid.

Wanting another topic of distraction, Cloud thought of why he decided on Beacon. More importantly, why go back to school at his age. Even though he knows the bare basics, there still things that the former merc still needs to learn and a decent job needs a decent education. Despite doing well with the delivery (sometimes), a steady income is needed in the future. And since the swordsman's performance somehow attracted something like a scholarship, Cloud finally decided to take it… with some compromises (after trying to lessen his paranoia of how it's not unlike a military recruitment).

But he's definitely going to find a road to this school or so help him he'll make one! He wasn't above kissing the ground but he's saving it for-

 _ ***BOOM!***_

This startled the blonde swordsman to grab his weapon for any threats… even if the threat sounds like an infuriated princess. The family semblance is uncanny but he's more concerned of the victim who is doing her best to alleviate the situation with little positive outcomes.

He was about to leave seeing someone approached them hoping that she would calm their argument… he was wrong. After seeing her slumping down in apparent defeat, Cloud decided to lend a hand. He sure as hell needed one back at Shin-Ra. The blonde walked past the girl with black hair, missing how amber eyes widen.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

xxxxx

Reality had hit hard. Sure, Ruby wanted to be a great Huntress and like any eager young child you can't wait to attain their dreams, skipping two years was a big leap… Then the fall.

This means a lot more responsibilities and things she needs to catch up on those missing years, genius or not. But that's problems for the immediate future… The little reaper is dealing with those of the immediate NOW.

Yang ditched her. Get blown-up with a loud stranger. Get blown-off by a quiet one... and being alone in a middle of a prestigious institution looking like an idiot with no familiar face in sight. Yep, everything she was dreading.

And every sensible disaster magnet knows not to temp _that_ law. "Hey. Are you ok?" The universe must be rewarding her plight when someone was worried for her wellbeing.

A part of Ruby's mind is wondering if it was a bonus as they somehow recognized each other from the brief glances from that rooftop battle a week ago (though he still looked very familiar). But the young girl was just thankful that there was at least a loosely recognizable face in this new world.

And since he didn't look like he'll drive her away anytime soon, she decided to tag along. At least the blonde is not the moody-broody type… hopefully. Not that the dark get-up made him look gloomy… a little but it does make him look like a badass dark knight… only without any armour but that pauldron with a stylish wolf emblem…

…

…

…

Ok, he's one of those serious quiet types. Not that she have anything against them but her energetic personality can only hold in for so much. So Ruby started with her favourite ice-breaker. "So… I got this."

"A… scythe?" It didn't do justice now that it's up close. Quite a contrast with how an adorable girl wields a wicked weapon with ease.

"And also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." The weapon geek proudly added.

The swordsman then remembered another person with a similar weapon. "Wait, do you happen to know a Qrow Branwen?"

Glad that the awkwardness was being cleared by another familiar topic, Ruby happily answered. "Yeah! He's my uncle. How'd you know him?"

"I owe him much for helping me." Cloud answered long-sufferingly, but the look he's giving was a measure of how much patience was left for the man. "But I still want to wring that drunken buzzard's neck."

Hoping not to think too much on what his uncle might have done knowing him, Ruby brought up a distraction. "So… Is that your weapon?"

Seeing how kids in this world are no stranger to weaponry, he effortlessly brought the sword to stand as the girl gushed at it in childish wonder.

"Wow! That's a really big sword! An open machinery design?! Cool! And did I mention big? And heeeaaavy!" Cloud immediately caught the tilting blade when he playfully released his hold for a second. But gravity still pulled down Ruby and reached for something…

 _ ***SNAP!***_

Looking fearfully at the piece in her hand and where it was originally from. "WAHHH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK IT! PLEASE DON'T GET MAD! I'LL FIX IT, PROMISE! I JUST NEED A BLOWTORCH, INDUSTRIAL STRENGHT GLUE ANDTHERESTOFMYALLOWANCE-"

Cloud calmed her panic as he connected the blade back to the main body, also detaching some to show-off. "See, no worry."

Now that Ruby is aware of that she didn't made an enemy by accident (again), the geek in her started to dissect it intensively. "The mass and size alone suggests a smashing purpose, not dissimilar to a club or mace. The sharp edge may not be necessary but it works like a wedge to cut through any defence like an axe. The other attachment adds to the weight for devastating strikes. But they can serve as alternatives for different combat scenarios. That means you can use different fighting style. That's so cool!"

Cloud was surprised that someone so young was able make a brief summary of his weapon that he almost didn't catch her next inquiry. "So what's its name?"

"Name?" The blonde now asked.

"Yeah! Something this well-made has got to have a really cool name." Ruby said after reassuring her 'sweetheart'.

"Actually, I never thought of that. I just call it the Fusion Sword." He sheepishly admitted. The young girl wisely nodded at the answer.

"Interesting name but it sounds more like a classification…" What followed was a recitation so humble yet eloquent that he thought his sword shed a tear of pride. Shaking his new appreciation for his own masterpiece, Cloud returned back to an eager young face that moments ago held an air of wisdom to their crafts. "Come-on, give it a try."

Deciding to humour her, the Ex-SOLDIER thought about how it was his first weapon to call his own. The guns at Shin-Ra we're more of a lease while he just… borrowed Zack's. "How about… First Tsurugi?"

"Really… First Sword?"

The young man felt somewhat dismayed that someone his junior was quite a critique. "Naming wasn't the first thing that came to mind when I originally made this."

"Oh…"

Cloud winced when she looked like he kicked her favourite puppy. Hoping to save her happiness (and moral for making a little girl sad), "But I guess something grand is long overdue. Want to help?" Now she gave the look like _he's_ her favourite puppy (or it must be the sword… definitely the sword) as they tried to find the auditorium.

xxxxx

"How about… Final Fantasy… and maybe a number… How about 6? Or 7 for luck?"

"Maybe your fantasy that is."

"Ok, ok. So you use six different swords, all in one. There's a limit there with having only two hands… I know! Limit Breaker!" Dismissing it as a coincidence, Cloud continued observing the place that he was planning to get his diploma. He was amazed by how advance yet amenable Beacon was, so vastly unlike buildings of Shin-Ra or Midgard. They finally reached the auditorium if the crowd of Huntsman trainee was an indication.

"Ruby! Over here! I save… - _YOU_!" Recognizing the voice caused an immediate reaction, pushing Ruby aside while he countered the assault. Again he thanked Tifa for beating some sense into him, but his strength is still in swordplay.

A powerful punch shot him to the other end of the room, but only those with sharp eyes saw how he responded to gain distance and lessen the damage. The fiery blonde launched herself for the kill. But Cloud immediately swung his enormous weapon, the broad side ensuring to make impact. It appeared that she would be hit in mid-air before his opponent shot her gauntlets to change trajectory. Somersaulting, the boxer landed behind him and delivered a powerful cross that resonated with the sword-turned-shield.

Everybody cleared and nobody intervened as it was like beasts battling for dominance. Fierce lilac locked with cool blue. As the heat intensified, somebody had to break the ice. "Cloudy? …with a chance of meeting you here? I did not… forecast that."

"Hello to you too, Sunshine. Your warm welcome sure brightens up my day." The dry remark painted astonishment followed by amusement on her face. Ruby can only groan as she knows that Yang enjoyed another form of combat and that is War of the Words: Puns Edition.

"Awww… Did you mist me?" she teased.

Clearly he wasn't amused but decided to play along. "Don't have the foggiest of ideas."

Faking sadness, she cheekily pouted. "Oh, come on. I thought we're cool."

"After you stormed the place… Yep, everything is right as rain." He sarcastically reminded how they were _not_ right as rain.

As much as she is enjoying this, Yang wants her payback. "We should chill out sometimes, if you catch my drift."

"How about a rain-check and let me get back to you like say...never?" Cloud countered knowing it will get physical again.

"Oh, but… weather you like it or not, I'm going to blow you away." They pushed off and gained distance. Round two was about to commence before a red flag got in between them

"Yang!" Oh, it was Ruby. "What are you doing?!"

"Protecting my little sis from the big bad wolf!" She explained while keeping out the real reason why she doesn't like him.

"But he's nice! He even showed me his big sword!" Some muttering was heard and Yang was about to growl before silenced by a loud bang. Everyone was surprised when Cloud impaled the floor with his big sword… and realized the mix-up. Ruby may not understand why the swordsman looked irritated but everyone can tell he is aware of the innuendo and is having none of that.

Relieved that it was not what came to mind, the blonde brawler was still firm with keeping him away. "Well… It's still the big sisters job to keep the little ones safe."

"…Like leaving her in unfamiliar grounds. And here I was hoping to never hear a joke of my hair colour." Cloud was willing to let slide their mutual dislike but it really ticked him by what she did. Ruby may be old enough to be on her own, but it was really stupid to just leave her in the middle of nowhere, no matter how renowned the place is.

"Hey watch it, the brightest-emo-I-ever-met! She's a tough cookie, I should know since we've been living under the same roof."

"Then you should know better to let her down gently."

"Oh, come on. She's a big girl now. But _YOU_ … are big trouble."

"Club-size or highway-size?"

Everyone watched back and forth the spat, some comparing it to their favourite sitcom… or rom-com.

Then the tension was suddenly doused, not by a shout… but a sniffle. Both blonde combatants and everyone turned to the source and the sight alone would even thaw a frozen heart.

Despite never getting to know her, Ruby knew that her mother was very important to her family. And upon her passing, the rest did their best to fill up what could have been a void in her life. For a family of monster fighters, it can be said the red-hooded girl lived a sheltered life. She understands conflicts between peers, but when it comes to family, Ruby has a hard time sympathizing when her friends brings such issue up.

What Ruby had witnessed was similar with arguments between her father and uncle and the closest to how she imagine between parents… And it is tearing her heart. "Am I that bad in making friends?"

Shame washed over Yang as she realized that out of the two, she was harsher than her rival. Cloud stuck by her sister, giving interest to her interest, while she just took off and was taking away Ruby's greatest achievement, one that can be comparably greater than being accepted in Beacon.

The fiery girl regrettably admitted that her pride sometimes got her beat. Now it was beaten again as she wasn't the bigger man so to speak.

"Hey now, no giving up." Ruby felt a hand on her head and looked up to find warm skies looking at her.

"You made friends with me… one of the most troublesome people you might ever meet if I go by my track records." Those who knew him would laugh at the understatement, but it earned a giggle to some.

"So I know you'll do fine. Who doesn't want to be friends with a girl who made the most sophisticated weapon I've ever seen, all by herself?" Cloud added for humour.

He had taken to forget his masculinity just this once with how cute the little reaper pouted. "But I had help."

"And you'll get help once again. Your sister may be on to something. I may not know you any longer, but what I know is even though you are a little kid with a great dream…" Many felt an urged to pinch that adorable cheek, but they were at awestruck with how those beautiful silver eyes shone with admiration. "…you are a great person if others get to know you even just a little."

"So like my friend said: No giving up. We still need to brainstorm a name, won't we?" That was a promise that they would still meet each other again and that made Ruby happy.

He was about to leave, before a hand and voice stopped him. "Where are you going, buster?"

Turning to the instigator, Cloud didn't know what to make but still waited cautiously at seeing such confident person looked so nervous. "Look… I well..."

Feeling that he got the idea with how prideful people finally admit a fault, the older fighter tried to make it easier for both of them. "I understand, I think. In your own way, you're just looking out for your family. I'll leave."

"Yeah… Wait! No! Look… yeah I'm still mad at you for what happened…" Yang stammered.

But Cloud can't help but comment, "You did start it…"

"Do you want the apology?" He raised his hands to placate and let the blonde girl continue.

"So I may have been a bit rough on them." The deadpan showed how much he wasn't buying it. "Ok! Maybe I overreacted, BUT IT WAS MY HAIR!"

"You should have seen the last salon." She sends a small glare but Yang was internally glad that her sister was back to her cheerful teasing self. Turning back to the one she wronged, she realized she didn't really know the guy despite their confrontation.

She came to term that Ruby is indeed growing up and may one day no longer need her to hold her hand. "But like I said, Ruby is in Beacon. She's a big girl. I'll still be her sister but she calls the shots now. Since she snagged you, it's her keep."

"Yang?" The redhead was almost struck speechless as it was so rare for her older sister to in a way admit defeat.

However, "But if you break her heart, I'll smash yours to itty bitty pieces." And the fire is back, though Cloud admits that really suited such fiery personality.

"YANG!" That's what family are for. It's their right to protect the younger ones and tease them about their first boyfriend.

"Sor-… So, Truce?" Yang awkwardly corrected as she held out her hand.

Feeling that this was as sincere as he will get, Cloud wittily quipped. "You could have just said sorry."

"Do you still want that apology?" With a firm nod and a strong grasp settled the clash of the sun dragon and cloudy wolf for their mutual defence of a treasured flower… or so described by this year's freshman.

"So let's get along just fine." her challenging smirk matching his calm façade.

"Like a house on fire." And Ruby suddenly felt worried that they may just make one in the unforeseeable future.

xxxxxx

 _-… don't know how you do it, Indi, you have six of them. But I guess that's family for ya. Yang may be more than a handful but I still love her-_

"Awww, I love you too, sis." "KYAAA!"

It was night and some were preparing for bed in preparation for the initiation the next day. Many think that it will be their first step to adulthood so they decided to treat their last night as children like a slumber party. So roughhousing was abounding, like the two sisters.

"Look at you! My wittle nugget is witing in her wittle diawy. Isn't that precious?!" Yang said as she playfully held her kid sister above ground.

"No! Bad Yang! Put me down!" Ruby landed with a soft thud and sends an adorable glare to her laughing sister.

Yang held up her hands to placate, thankful that Ruby wasn't one to hold a grudge. "Ok, ok. But you must be really good to hide a diary till now; I didn't know you had one."

"It's not a diary. I'm writing to everyone back at Signal." She said as the redhead got back to the letter that she will mail the first thing in the morning. "Unlike you, I can't bring my friends to school. It's weird not knowing anyone."

"When you put it that way…," wincing when finally she thought it over. "It can't be that bad?" Yang tried to reassure.

"I made an enemy on the first day!" Her sister exasperated.

"Yeah, that rich kid sure hates you." Then the blonde puffed her chest, to the blushing joy of some, in pride. "But that doesn't matter because you made one friend that dwarfs the Dust Queen. You're besties with The Cereal Queen!" Ruby did everyone a favour by hurling that pillow.

After that opening speech that was far from welcoming, they were about to explore some more before Cloud literally bumped into another familiar face to their great surprise. "I don't think Pyrrha likes to be called that. And we're kinda friends by associate."

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Moody." Although the male blonde looked a tad bit uncomfortable when talking with Pyrrha. "Speaking of which: where is Fluffy?"

It was getting dark and packed, but they were hoping to catch a glimpse of his bright hair. "He said he'll go to bed early."

They gave up finding the lone wolf but Ruby caught sight of another recognizable face. After inquiring, Yang decided it is another opportunity to make friends for her sister, you can't have too much of them. Despite an awkward start, Yang was proud of their sharing that the brawler can't help but hug her again ensuing another roughhousing.

"-don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" Then came the party-pooper in white. This followed another quarrel with Ruby in the middle... again. "-She's a hazard to my health." stomping on a nearby sleeping bag to prove a point, though the surprise proved contrary.

"OOOMPH!"

Popping out from the sleeping bag was their wayward Cloud. Blearily looking up and figuring out who disturbed him: "Really princess? Walking all over us common folks?"

They, even Blake, tried to keep their laughter to a minimum with how Weiss glowed in the dark. Yang was starting to like him due to his wisecracks, only made more when he stood up and stretched a bit. Not so tall, but he got the last two qualifications just right.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked when he walked off after borrowing Blake's candles. They missed how wary the bow-wearing girl was when he reached out for it.

"Mr. Moody needs to go to the bathroom."

xxxxx

 _Next day…_

Pyrrha would admit that she needs to go out more for the sole reason of learning how to interact with people. Being so renowned, distances from the ordinary mass were made due to the perceived high expectations caused by her fame. Such as the case now when she was approached by the Schnee heiress. But the want to meet other people on common grounds made the red-haired amazon too nice to interrupt anyone… even with that scheming face comparable to her Saturday cartoon.

"Something looks different?" Looking up, Pyrrha smiled seeing her new friends. She was dismayed that Yang still recognized her for being famous. But the blonde's carefree personality was a new but welcoming experience.

"Yeah, where are the rest of them?" She can somehow relate with Ruby, disliking being associated with their accomplishments and just wanting to be seen as regular people. Although The Mistral Champion doesn't know what to feel that Milo was more recognizable to the girl, being something of a 'triple-shifter'.

"Just as it looks like, the whole set is still heavy. And it's an initiation, not a war." And the person that she was pleasantly surprised to meet again. It can be said that Cloud was the bridge that introduced her to meet people who more or less ignores her title. But she can't help but feel that the blonde was trying to subtly drift away from her.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Ruby cheerfully called.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha warmly greeted back

"So ready to kick butts and take names?" Yang commented though she felt worried for the quiet swordman.

"Don't you really know who she is?" The heiress was frustrated that these simpletons were not giving people like Pyrrha the reverence someone of their stature deserved.

"Cereal Queen?" Yang joked.

"Wielder of Akuo and Milo?" was Ruby's childlike answer. Cloud didn't feel the need to react.

Infuriated at such simple-minded answers, the fuse finally burned: "THIS IS THE TOP STUDENT OF SANCTUM AND 4 TIME CHAMPION OF THE MISTRAL ANNUAL TOURNAMENT!"

"Actually… it would have only been 3 if Cloud and I had battled." It was not said with disgrace but more like praise as they turned to their silent companion.

"I was her opponent at the last tournament but wasn't able to make it." He answered soberly. The two sisters suddenly had their eyes wide in recognition.

Pyrrha recognized the tone as she remembered how he criticized himself. She wanted to comfort before Weiss' sharp tongue struck. "So you just no show? Then she would do better with someone more reliable."

"Maybe you're right…" Even Weiss was surprised for such easy submission. Sighing as if he has no use to argue, the visage Cloud projected was that of a tired soldier.

"My track records include many people I failed… So Ms. Perfect," Cloud said with no actual heat, but more like a surrendering consent. "…I hope you can accommodate to her needs." Then he started walking off, leaving behind a worried and guilty silence.

"What is wrong with you?" Weiss was stunned with the heat in that silver glare. "I can't think of anyone who's more reliable than him! He missed their fight because he was saving my friend!" Her eyes widen in shock to the younger girl's added news.

"Use that scroll, search 'The Cloud's Strife' and tell me how a hero against a stampeding horde is not reliable?!" Those who had one on person looked into the internet and watched in awe at the battle. A few followed a related stream and admired the extent of his heroism.

Ruby didn't care for the muttering praises and immediately raced after a broken soul. Yang didn't spare a remark but the look of disappointment from someone she idolized felt cold to Weiss.

In a gust of rose petal, she bawled into Cloud's sturdy frame. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you for saving my friend from the hordes of Creeps!"

He has saved some people from the Grimm, but Cloud remembered one that fits that description. "Joanne Indigo?"

She nodded without releasing the hug. "Uh-hu, though we also call her Indi." Ruby clarified as Yang and Pyrrha caught up.

"Cloud. I'll admit I was sad that you were not able to keep your promise, but I understand the situation." Pyrrha said in a calm voice, though her demeanour made him feel ashamed along with what she confessed. "But I'm hurt that because of one shortcoming that you reasoned I'll think of you differently."

Cloud realized that he still have much to resolve and hadn't really let go as he hardly shared it with anyone. The only one the Ex-SOLDIER thinks is qualified isn't in Remnant so he tried fixing it on his own. "Sorry. I guess I still have some issues that I don't want anyone to be involved with."

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Yang realized how much they both hid to make sure others are not dragged into their problems. "Yeah we all have. But that's what friends are for, so stop beating yourself up and let us lend a hand." She eagerly consoled.

"You can be so strong for so long. We may not understand what you been through, but when you are ready to tell us… we wish to take up some of your burden." Pyrrha grasped his shoulder and held a smile reminiscent of those he held dear.

"Yeah! We'll help you out! Yang here is pretty strong too; she could lift a car if she wants to!" Ruby reassured in her own childish yet heartfelt way.

Cloud realized that he wasn't alone anymore. Softly smiling, _'Maybe… just maybe…'_ "Maybe one day… But thanks." The small smile was as good as they can get, but it's comparable to the sun peeking out of the clouds… and that's all they ask for.

"Excuse me." They looked behind and had to double take. The haughty frosty sensation ever since they met her was replaced by something… softer. They may not be poets but it can be comparable to snow; humble and untainted.

Before the more vocal ones were about to retort, Cloud interjected to hear her out.

Weiss was thankful for the chance, even though she question if she deserved it: "I-… I wish to apologize. What I said was really uncalled for."

Hearing how sincere it was and understanding that they are far younger, the senior warrior nodded. "It's fine." The others seemed less forgiving but nonetheless accepted it as well.

He could be imagining, but Weiss looked a bit relieved. She opened her mouth but appeared uncertain what to say. After a moment, finally spoke before she left: "Let's do our best then."

Looking at each other confused at the gesture, they shrugged it off and headed for the initiation site. As Yang said, time to kick butts and take names. Speaking of names:

"'The Cloud's Strife'?" The mentioned celebrity asked incredulously at his youngest companion.

It was Pyrrha who answered it with some embarrassment. "I'm sorry. They asked for your name but somehow stuck as your moniker."

"Better than the 'Terror Tearer'." Yang mentioned while giggling at the more unoriginal ones.

"But up there with the 'Kazekiri'." Ruby added while listing some that sounds good for a giant interlocking blade.

XXXXX

* * *

Note: Now one reviewer gave an idea that for the unforeseeable future, the Fusion Sword will not have a fixed name. But they can be mentioned by the casts as sort of a running gag. Thanks for the idea. And anything you find that you want to point out, feel free do so.

And that goes for the monikers for our wayward Arc (I must not have stated it clearly at the end of CHII… Oh well.)

Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed this update. Can't promise a sooner one, but like previously mentioned: Ideas and suggestions will be taken into consideration. Keyword: **Consideration**.

See yah people.


	6. Trailer: The Coming Twilight

First: Sorry but this is not what you were hoping for. I did something like this once on my first fic. So why not give it a go again?

Disclaimer: I don't even own the lore mentioned. And just in the _slightest_ case, no I'm not into sparkles. I prefer the top-quality Helsing type.

* * *

 **Trailer: The Coming Twilight**

XXXXX

The rhythmic clicking of gears gave a sense of foreboding, something that only strengthens Cloud's guard. After seeing so many signs, he knew that something is amiss. "Now we're done with the formalities. So I'll cut to the chase: Are you going to chain me down?" he bluntly asked his two superiors.

"Mr. Strife!" was the indignant shout of the female teacher.

Glynda was calmly hushed by the headmaster. Taking a sip of his coffee, Ozpin regarded the blonde before him. "May I ask how did you come with such accusation?"

"I had my suspicion…," and it was being reinforced when Cloud brought up a request for 'family matters' "…but what rang the bell was what you said before the initiation. It was not your morbid way of inspiration… It was a warning…, Odin."

Glynda was about to reprimand him for another offense but stopped as Ozpin gave an amused chuckle. "So you're familiar with that fairy tale. I did wonder if that was where you got the name for your mode of transport."

She was getting frustrated at his seemingly disregard of the student's disrespect. So it was understandable that Glynda may seem to redirect her ire. "Ozpin, what are you talking about?"

Ozpin calmly turned to one of his most trusted companion. "Oh it is of old stories from up north, epics of warriors so mighty that they were considered to be gods."

"One notable figure was their so called 'Allfather', who watched over the events of the realm while being aided by messengers in the form of a pair of crows." Cloud subtly supplied/implied. Now Glynda was on guard with how dangerously close that description was.

The headmaster had been cautious but hid it behind a calm façade. "As flattering at the comparison you made, I'm afraid to admit I'm just a mere man."

"But you're more than what you seem." And with the focused gazes towards him, Cloud suspect that the two Beacon staffs were thinking the same thing of him. "I heard my fair share of cryptic messages, none of them bode anything good."

Ozpin listened attentively to the puzzle his acquaintance presented him… and looking into those gaze clarified what he had suspected. Those blue eyes were… is of a soldier and the resolve of steel… One only tempered by the gains and losses in the heat of battle.

"You're preparing for something…" Ozpin can feel her worry for hearing the grimness in someone so young but he knew. This boy… no…, man is the very definition of a warrior… One who had already been through war… and sadly…, will once again face another. "You're preparing for Ragnarok."

XXXXX

* * *

 **Author's Note** (Do I have to put a big sign for this to be read)

Well I have to admit, I'm disappointed in myself. Can't seem to meet a deadline for almost anything. But it wouldn't be fair if I done a crappy job at it (another sad thought as I seem to put more effort here than in my important paperwork).

Might as well post this as some sort of advertisement for the big premier. I'll give 24hrs to see if this was a good idea. It depends if you want to review or not, but previous note still stands. Remember: _consideration_.


	7. CHV: The First Step… is a Doozy

… Well I did give a notice that despite how I find fiction enjoyable, reality still takes priority. Work and events kept me busy, heck I didn't yet watched the latest RWBY season. Hopefully I can binge watch it later.

Thanks for putting up with this and hopefully you are satisfied with what you came for. Anyway…, on with the show.

Disclaimer: If I could make money out of this, do you think I still have to work? Then again this then be my work, then it won't be fanfiction anymore… bah! You get the picture.

* * *

 **CHV: The First Step… is a Doozy**

XXXXX

' _I wonder if they also do something similar in Haven?'_ was the thought of a certain Mistralian regarding Beacon Academy's Initiation Test as she soared in the air. Deciding to make comparisons later, Pyrrha braced herself for a landing strategy which was simply barrelling into obstacles till she landed on something sturdy.

Whipping out Akuo in rifle-mode, the redhead scoped out the terrain for a potential partner…, though she already have some in mind… probably based on her interaction with them.

Weiss was an option due to her prestige, though there are aspects that need some (major) improvement.

Ruby and Yang are new but exciting candidates, but the celebrity wondered if she can keep up with any of them.

But Pyrrha felt very fortunate when the person she wants to get to know more ever since they literally bumped into each other was in her sight. But her scope briefly caught a dark figure close to him. Wanting to do a favour, she aimed her transformed javelin to take out what she though is a Grimm.

"Birdie, NO!" A red blur that sounded familiar flew by and took out the problem… and somehow made a more serious one. With her original target gone, Pyrrha was given a clear sight of Cloud… which she dreadfully realized when Akuo was no longer in her hand.

Too fast and too far to bring it back, too alarmed to think straight, she can only shout a warning: "LOOK OUT!"

And in a fantastic display of strength, flexibility and reaction-time, Cloud knocked away the speeding weapon with that big sword. She was further impressed when he spun and stood on his embedded blade high above the canopy. From his makeshift platform, the blonde watched as the two red projectiles disappear into the forest.

Pyrrha was quickly reminded of what she did as Cloud slowly turned to where he guessed the spear came from. Relieved that he was unharmed, she became more fidgety with that deadpan stare, thinking of the different messages she may have mistakenly sent… and how to fix the mess-up.

But the raised brow finally left her with nothing but: "I'm sorry!"

xxxxx

"Wait! Come back here! Or at least slow down for Oum's sake!" It was during this chase that Weiss realized the irony of it all. She is aware how much prestige her surname had which was why the heiress decided to study in Beacon Academy instead. But being raised among high-class company may have raised her standards a bit too high.

As such when she came face to face with the girl with a red hood, Weiss was prepared to make a grand dismissal. "Mean girl!" she wasn't however prepared for that and the girl, Ruby was it, turning tail.

A large part of the older girl's mind was about to dismiss this and the small dismay for something as petty as being called that, but her sharp eyes caught something before Ruby sped into the woods. Not knowing the circumstance why the young girl has that familiar spear, she gave chase for reasons that may hopefully get into Pyrrha's good grace.

Weiss eventually caught up with her because the speedster suddenly stopped. Her small satisfaction was dashed when the reason was a large pack of Beowolves that surrounded them. Postponing her personal gain for their survival, the rapier-wielder grudgingly decided to fight alongside her.

Weiss have to admit, the girl's speed and choice of weapon was suitable in taking out large number of enemies using hit-and-run tactics contrary to her precision-based approach. Now only if that red menace has the awareness to watch where she's going, she nearly got skewered thrice!

"Look out!" Weiss internally berated herself for doing the same when she saw how dangerously close a group was approaching her. She braced herself to expend a possibly exhausting amount of Aura and hoping that Ruby was kind and quick enough to reach her.

But something large shot and cleaved through the Grimm. Then the silver object was spinning back towards her before a black figure intercepted it. Glowing in blue flames, the recognizable person spun and unleashed a blast as he landed that wipe out the remaining Grimm.

After watching the video, battles were waged in herself for many reasons. The more opportunistic side argued how she possibly distanced such valuable asset that is connected to her favoured candidate. But the more altruistic part scolded for reverting back to the past she wanted to distance herself.

Weiss decided that she can make amend by getting to know him. With being so skilled and mature, she could admit that Cloud wasn't such a bad prospect as a partner. But as they were about to make eye contact, something red got in between them.

"Cloud! Over here! It's good to see you! Did you see me?! I did and you were so cool when you whoosh and yah! Thought you didn't say it! Did I say I saw you? Yep, sure did and I didn't see anyone, nope! No one! Nada! Didn't even see Weiss!"

The heiress became increasingly annoyed with such childish attention seeking, incredulous with those last parts. It was a mix of frustration and bafflement that despite trying to be visible from behind; Ruby seems to predict where to cover without taking her eyes away from Cloud's bemused gaze.

The height difference only made the young girl's antic amusing to the swordsman. "That's one way to get someones attention. Right, Pyrrha?" He jokingly called to the side.

"I'm sorry!" Weiss sighed when she realized that her prospective choices were taken out. Although it was a small comfort that she is taking it better than Ruby.

"But- but-… I wanna be partner with you! Now I'm stuck with her…" _'I'm not that bad.'_ But even she can tell that didn't sound convincing as the white-haired teen can feel her self-worth shrivel with how much Ruby resembled a kicked puppy (that and she thought she heard a whimper as Cloud patted the girl's head in comfort).

She imagined a light bulb when Ruby's expression suddenly brightens. "How about a threesome?" What was more shocking is that it was said with such innocence in her voice. She was just hoping that younger girl was just dim to speak such… vulgar idea.

"I don't think that will work." She was glad that Cloud was just as uncomfortable as everyone else.

"Aw… How about we trade? We can be partners and Pyrrha can go with Weiss with all the money to buy the cereals she wants!" That… doesn't sound like a bad idea. Though looking at Pyrrha means it is going to be a hard bargain.

But any negotiation Weiss had in mind was replaced by something more urgent. "DUCK!"

"Wher-! WHAAA!"

"RUBY, DON'T LET GOOOO!"

"WEISS! THIS ISN'T A DUCK!"

The remaining girl didn't know whether to palm her face or tear her hair off with the incredulity that Ruby was snatched by a Nevermore while Pyrrha was holding for dear life, her rescue comically unsuccessful.

This left her with one grounded companion, who appears to have a new plan of action. The blonde tossed up what appears to be a piece of energized ice Dust while readying his sword for a swing…, somewhat like some familiar sport. And the absurdity finally broke the ice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" **_*BOOM!*_** The shard was launched far lower than planned, exploding and sealing a cave in ice.

He turned to her, annoyance clear in his narrowed stare. "I was hoping for some cold turkey before it got too far away."

"THIS IS DUST! DELICATE AND DESTRUCTIVE! IT'S ONE THING TO USE IT IN SUCH RECKLESS WAY! WHY WAS THAT NOT IN A SECURED CONTAINER?!" Weiss scolded while waving the same pamphlet she showed Ruby once.

"I have a friend who keeps a stick of dynamite with his smokes." was Cloud's offhanded defence.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD COMPARISON!" So fixed in her heated tirade, she barely took mind of an increasingly aggravated banging sound closed by.

xxxxx

Blake was uncertain of what to expect in this new life. Danger was not uncommon in her old one but the things that followed around it was far different from when she was still in the White Fang.

Thankfully her adventurous and outgoing blonde partner was also at loss of words. It may have started when a girl rode in on a dead-beat (literally) Grimm followed by an equally exhausted boy.

"Awww… it's broken."

"Nora! Please…, don't ever do that again."

"Did that girl ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked as 'Nora' joined them in the clearing after taking and dancing about the relic from one of the stands.

Then what's next was a familiar voice from high above them, which greatly worried the blonde brawler.

"How do you steer this thing?!"

"This was a bad idea!"

"Did your sister fly in on a Nevermore?" She can't help but point out, though Yang was ready to tear her hair out.

Then finally running from the treelines was an arguing pair with something big snapping at their tails… so to speak.

"Why's that thing still after us?!"

"Well…, Grimm are attracted to extremely negative emotions. And so far I'm moderately annoyed at worst."

"Quiet you!"

The disguised Faunus did find how the calm and collected Schnee to be so flustered funny but her partner seems to be slowly failing to keep her sanity. "Did they run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tails?" This finally set off Yang's fuse.

"AHHH! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yep, she wasn't sure what to expect anymore since it was already gotten crazy. Blake somehow felt left out though since everyone brought a monster to the gathering.

XXXXX

* * *

It's really hard to think of something new, so sorry if the familiarity stuck. Hopefully since Jaune/Cloud is already a divert from canon, some ideas may be brought up. Can't promise anything, but like previously mentioned: Ideas and suggestions will be taken into consideration. Keyword: **Consideration**.

See yah people.


End file.
